happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sight for Sore Eyes/Gallery
Images from the TV episode A Sight for Sore Eyes. Note: All images are put in order. Episode Sight 1.jpg|Energy waster. Sight 2.jpg|You need to take in this rare sight; The Mole isn't killing anyone or breaking anything. Sight 3.jpg|See? Blind people read too. Sight 4.jpg|At least he's not wasting energy anymore. Sight 5.jpg|Note: This paper is upside-down. Sight 6.jpg|What kind of animal has an eye like that on the wall? Sight 7.jpg|Waiting room boredom, we all know how Russell feels. Sight 8.jpg|He found something. Sight 9.jpg|He seems to like what he sees. Sight 10.jpg|It's a magazine! Sight 11.jpg|About kites? Sight 12.jpg|Who knew kites were so interesting? Sight 13.jpg|He doesn't like what he doesn't see. Blurrykite.png|Russell became interested in kites ever since he crashed his pirate ship (no prize for guessing why). Sight 14.jpg|"Come on, I wanna see my kites." Sight 15.jpg|Rubbing eyes makes Russell look sleepy in this shot. Sight 16.jpg|Maybe he's at the optometrist for a reason. Sight 17.jpg|This isn't gonna work, is it? Sight 18.jpg|"Can the doctor just hurry up?" Sight 19.jpg|Dr. Lumpy is ready to see you now. Sight 20.jpg|If he can get through the door. Sight 21.jpg|Who designed this door? Sight 22.jpg|Okay, just turn to the side. Sight 23.jpg|"I have to go back in there now, don't I?" Sight 24.jpg|Doesn't Russell know Lumpy well enough to not be so happy? Sight 25.jpg|Lumpy getting his hands all nice and clean. Sight 26.jpg|He knows the sanitation rules. Sight 27.jpg|Now gloves. Sight 28.jpg|"What the-" Sight 29.jpg|No gloves. Sight 30.jpg|Did Cro-Marmot forget to refill them again? Sight 31.jpg|This is the point where you run. Radioactivetrashcan2.png|Is this a radioactive trash can? Radioactivetrashcan.png|Or maybe it's a recycling bin. Sight 32.jpg|That's not a glove. Sight 33.jpg|That's gross. Sight 34.jpg|Okay, maybe he doesn't know that sanitation rules... Sight 35.jpg|...or he doesn't care. Ididntsignupforthis.png|"I didn't sign up for this." Sight 36.jpg|Russell must be really desperate... Sight 37.jpg|...to just sit there. A Sight for Sore Eyes Sniffles' house.png|Sniffles' house from the outside. Sight 38.jpg|Onto a new plot. Sightforsoreeyes toothy paperplane01.png|Toothy happy at his paper airplane. Sight 39.jpg|Paper airplanes are a thing of the past. Sight 40.jpg|Metal airplanes are the future. Preparefortakeoff.png|Toothy: "Prepare for take-off!" Sightforsoreeyes toothy paperplane02.png|Damaged paper airplane on the floor. Sight 41.jpg|Sorry Toothy, that's just the way it works. Sightforsoreeyes toothy paperplane03.png|Sad Toothy. Sight 42.jpg|You didn't think we forgot about him did you? Sight 43.jpg|The Mole's house is haunted. Sight 44.jpg|He'll solve the problem. Sight 45.jpg|Better get rid of the haunted bulb. Molegarage.png|How The Mole got a driver's license is one of the shows' greatest mysteries. Lens.jpg|When you're a pirate, you only need one contact lens. Sight 46.jpg|But who's going to use the other one? Sight 47.jpg|"Hey Russell, aren't you a righty?" Russell contact.JPG|Why you should never put your contact on with a hook for a hand. Eyerelief.png|I think I know why Russell only has one eye. Sight 48.jpg|"Yay, I did it without piercing my eye!" Sight 49.jpg|This episode jumps around a lot. Sight 50.jpg|"Watch and learn, Toothy." Sight 51.jpg|Ready for take-off. Takeoff.png|Blast off! Sight 52.jpg|Flies like a dream. Eyelevelflight.png|Here's a close-up look. Sight 53.jpg|Guess it's Sniffles turn to see Dr. Lumpy. Halfblurry.png|Now that's an eyesore. Sight 54.jpg|Did I say dream earlier? Sight 55.jpg|I meant nightmare. Drawerdoor.png|Watch out for that open drawer door. Sight 56.jpg|Guess we're finally watching Happy Tree Friends. Sight 57.jpg|Pac-Beaver! Sight 58.jpg|The coolest HTF perspective. Sight 59.jpg|Poor Toothy. Death: Toothy Sight 60.jpg|Russell likes kites, if you didn't catch that earlier. Russellflyingakite.png|Russell's kite blowing in the breeze. Russellandnutty.png|Nutty doing something that doesn't involve candy. Sight 61.jpg|He doesn't seem to mind. Sight 62.jpg|Wait... Sight 63.jpg|"Is that candy?" (No, it isn't.) Candytailkite.png|Is it? (It really isn't.) Sight 64.jpg|Hey, get back to your job! Kitechase.png|Does Russell not notice the nutcase chasing him? Snifflesattheeyedoctor.png|Sniffles finishes his appointment with the eye doctor. Sight 65.jpg|Dr. Lumpy can't do glasses apparently. Staringatyou.png|Sniffles stares at your soul. Justwalking.png|Just move along. Nothing to see here. Squint.png|Sniffles disagrees. Single Lens.png|Hey, these aren't Sniffles' glasses! They only have one lens. Takingglassesoff.png|Sniffles has no idea what that thing headed right for him is. So naturally he stands still and tries to identify it. Sight 66.jpg|Goof #7: Sniffles' vision is clear without his glasses. Isthatacar.png|Plotlines about to collide. blu.jpg|Wait, I didn't mean literally. Sight 67.jpg|I guess it was too good to last. Miraclemole.png|The Mole somehow survived the crash without an airbag. Sight 68.jpg|Lumpy realizes the problem. Sight 69.jpg|"Come with me!" Sight 70.jpg|Wow! Sniffles survived too. Snifflessurvives.png|I guess The Mole didn't kill him. Sight 71.jpg|The glasses did. Deadlyglasses.png|Sniffles before death. Sight 72.jpg|Dead Sniffles. Death: Sniffles Lookingforapet.png|Lumpy looks for The Mole's new furry companion. Fishsnailturtle.png|Nowhere to be in a hurry? Try a seeing-eye tortoise or even snail. Or a fish if you live underwater. Dogcatturtle.png|Pets of a more cuddly variety. Pickingthedog.png|Let's go with the usual seeing-eye animal. Maxresdefault3.jpg|Why does that dog look familiar? Molestick.png|"Won't be needing this anymore!" Molestickbroken.png|Lumpy breaks The Mole's cane in half. Bye.png|"Bye!" Sight 75.jpg|Nutty likes kites, too. Bump!.png|It's a miracle! Russell has to bump into the Mole to fix his hand! Sight 76.jpg|I guess all the plots take "collide" literally. Wakeuprussell.png|"Wake up, Russell!" Theplane.png|Sniffles' plane flies by to distract the puppy. Sight 77.jpg|What are you so scared of? Mole and Russell.jpg|Russell helping The Mole up. Sight 78.jpg|"Now, where's my seeing-eye dog?" Sight 79.jpg|"Close enough." Sight 80.jpg|Handy should stop breaking the fourth wall and duck. Oh_no_a_lawnmower.png|Told ya! Handyshredding.png|Mowing the beaver. Handyshredding2.png|Poor Handy. Death: Handy Sight 81.jpg|Was Handy's hardhat made of rubber or something? Steppedinsomething.png|The Mole steps in something. Nonono.png|"No no no, bad lawnmower! I mean dog." Cleanup.png|Another one of The Mole's mistakes... Disgusting.png|...mistaking Handy's sliced up remains for dog poop. Sight 82.jpg|"Again, close enough." Pinkdrink.png|Was Cuddles drinking pink lemonade? Whatsinthisdrink.png|"What's in this drink?" Gross.png|Cuddles about to throw up. Dogchasingplane.png|The Mole's dog chasing Sniffles' plane. Sight 83.jpg|Awesome shot. Bloodshoteyes.png|What just happened? Eyeslices.png|Oh. Sight 84.jpg|That has got to hurt. Bloodvision.png|Apparently, this is what you see when your eyeballs get cut off. Bumpedintoagain.png|Why does everyone keep bumping into Russell? Planekite.png|The plane collides with the kite... Planekitewrap.png|...and spins around Nutty while wrapping him in the string. Kitesqueeze.png|This has also gotta hurt. Sight 85.jpg|Not anymore! Messy.jpeg|What a mess. Death: Nutty Sight 86.jpg|Anyone who wears contacts feels Russell's pain. Notcontacts.png|"Found it!" Creepyrussell.png|Creepy-looking Russell. Sight 87.jpg|Something tells me that's not his contact. Candyvision.png|Nutty-vision. Seeinginred.png|Now he's seeing red. Moleishome.png|There was no room for a subplot of The Mole shopping. Maybe next time. Sight 88.jpg|And that's not a light bulb. Pearlamp.png|But he didn't listen. Pearlampkill.png|Please don't use pears as light bulbs. Splatterwindow.png|Or you'll end up like him. Death: The Mole Sight 89.jpg|The lawn mower can be a dog if it wants to. Miscellaneous A Sight For Sore Eyes Panoramic Shot.PNG|Panoramic view of The Mole's house. Mole-light-newspaper-o.gif|Watch to see how The Mole "reads" his paper. Sniffles'sGlassesoff.png|Sniffles without his glasses. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG